Duo's Diary
by Wu the Stoic
Summary: Duo decides to compose a diary of letters to his unborn child. 1x2
1. Chapter 1

April 13th, A.C. 199

I felt you kick for the first time today, and man, I gotta tell you kiddo; you've got some real strength in those tiny little legs. Just feeling that weird… rolling flutter you did inside of me made this whole thing suddenly real. I'm pregnant. I just can't wrap my head around that. Me… and now, it's us. You, me, Heero… who I haven't told yet. Honestly, you're a secret to everyone but Uncle Quatre, and by the time you get around to reading this, make sure you hit him up for a _nice_ car. Heh. But yeah… I decided to write you a letter, hopefully more of them as this whole new experience in my life continues on.

Man, you should have seen the look on your dad's face when he found out that I was a _little_ different from a lot of guys. You know, both indoor _and_ outdoor plumbing. Funny thing is, I'm not the only one from L2 that came out this way. They're thinking it had something to do with the water; something to do with that, radiation maybe or a busted water filtration device. I have half a mind (If you're reading this over the kid's shoulder, Heero, SHUT. UP.)(Don't listen to Dad, he's crazy.) to think they were experimenting on us. I'm not the only one thinking that way, as other anomalies with some of the residents have popped up over the years as well. You see, we were kind of the colony on the other side of the tracks type, if you get my meaning. They aren't sure, but I know I'm not the last to come out of my home colony like this. I don't know, I'm just glad I'm here, in small but manageable pieces.

I think Quatre knew I was knocked up before I did. Maybe the morning sickness wasn't such a surprise to me, I used to drink a lot, and when I quit about two years back, I'd still puke on occasion. Maybe my body still wants me to drink, but let me tell you now; don't ever start. It's hell, pure and simple. It took Uncle Trowa slamming me into a wall and barking about… you know what, I was too drunk to remember _what_ he was yelling at me, but he was so angry. I had been drunker than a bicycle and he just snapped. I guess he didn't want to see me drink myself to death. He scared me that night, and then, he and Uncle Quatre helped me get out of that rut. That's when Heero came back. I think my drinking pushed him away. Thinking back on it, I _know_ it did. Anyway…

I just want you to know, whether you come out like me, or with a single gender, I love you. Maybe I won't tell you that to your face often, I'm not that great with sharing deep moments with people, especially face to face, but… I love you, I want you and I can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to see whose eyes you got, whose temperament, I hope you get my humor. I hope you get Heero's smile. I don't know how Heero is going to react to the fact that he knocked me up after our only time together, but I want you to forgive him if he abandons us. That's important to me, so please… if he bolts, just love him as best as you can. He's a soldier, hell, so am I, but… please try to understand from his point of view, too. Somehow, in the deepest part of my heart, I know he'd put his life down to save yours. Even mine. He's just too much like me in the emotions department.

I know if anything… happens to me, that Quatre will be there. Maybe you're reading this because you wanted to learn a little something about me. Something perhaps that I can't tell you myself because I wasn't able to survive the delivery. I've… well, in cases like mine, the mortality rate for delivery is pretty high, something about the babies coming too fast before they can get you into surgery to do a C-section and the hemorrhaging, or blood pressure shooting down to nothing, to just plain difficult deliveries… I'm not going to worry about that, but you know what, kiddo? You're worth it. The _moment_ I found out that you were a part of me, I vowed that I would die for you, twice if you asked me to. I never knew that so much love could be felt by one mortal being for another until I got the positive back on the blood test. If… if I'm not around to watch you grow up, I just want you to be the best person that you can be and do what your father often tells us, "In order to live a good life, you must follow your emotions.". I trust your father, I love him, and I love you. You'll be here in five months. Five _long_ months. I think I may call you Chance. Chance Yuy. Or Chase. I can't decide.

I am Duo Maxwell. Ex-Gundam Pilot. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. I love you, kid.

Duo.

Heero slowly closed the lid to the laptop and rose from the chair. He had come back into town that very morning from a long and tiring mission and had spent the day with Duo. When they got home, Duo had sprawled out on the couch while Heero had meant to check his email on Duo's laptop, as he was used to doing. The last thing he expected was to come across the journal entry. He hated the fact that he was intruding on something personal, but once he started reading, he couldn't stop. Part of him felt Duo had deliberately left that open so Heero could find out about the unborn child in a non-confrontational manner.

"Explains why he's been sleeping a lot," Heero muttered as he approached the braided ex-pilot slumbering on the couch under a blanket. How long now had he awoken Duo from one nap or another when he called to check in on his new lover during missions? He pondered that as he sank down carefully, sitting by Duo's hip and then leaned over him, resting his cheek against Duo's shoulder while one hand snaked beneath the blanket to lightly press against his stomach. "Thank you," he breathed. "for a new mission. To keep you and this child alive."


	2. Chapter 2

May 9th, A.C. 199

Man, kiddo, I don't know _what_ kind of party you decided to throw last night after lights out, but as soon as you're born, you're grounded. No TV, no phone, no nothing. As soon as I closed my eyes, there you'd go; kicking and rolling. I'd hold my belly and roll over, you'd stop, I'd close my eyes and relax, and there you'd go, right back at it again. If you weren't fluttering at my hip, you were up towards my ribs. Aren't you a little too small to be making this much trouble in there… oh wait, we know who your dad is. Anyway… I swear it felt like you did a complete summersault in there a few times. That's a weird feeling, let me tell you what.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat. All night long.

Your dad hasn't been looming over me at night, whispering to you on ways to keep me from sleep, has he? Maybe eliciting your help for some payback after all the times I've driven him crazy? And if so, why are you taking his side and not mine!? I'm the one who keeps you in junk food and good music! Not to mention the five star accommodations you're currently enjoying in here! What does he do anyway that's so much better than me?! _I'm the fun parent_!

Uncle Trowa is excited about you. It slipped a couple of days ago. I didn't mean for him to find out, I'm already overwhelmed enough with just Quatre and your dad in on you. You see, he's a pretty tall guy. Always was since I knew him, but he _really_ sprouted up these past few years. Now, I'm not going to complain about my own growth spurt, I hit five ten and managed to hang on with both hands, but Uncle Trowa got serious in the height department. Six four and I told him if he didn't stop growing, he'd have to put Uncle Quatre on stilts if he wanted a good kiss that didn't involve gymnastics.

Anyway, we were at the office, I'm still hiding you from my boss right now, by the way. Nice lady once she got her split personality issues resolved. That's a story for another time, though. I hope she doesn't get all maternal. There's a lot of awesome ladies that I work for that will have no problem trying to pluck you out of my arms so they can spoil you rotten. Une, my boss for one. Noin, you'll love her. Sally Po, Aunt Hilde, who'll kill me for not telling her yet. I don't want Aunt Hilde to worry; she does enough of that already.

Look at me, I'm rambling. I'm tired. _Someone_ kept me up all night! Uncle Trowa and I were in the office. I had walked up behind him with some paperwork and he turned to address me and as his elbow dropped, it started coming towards you. I dropped what I was holding and put my hands over you to keep you safe and when I did, he just looked at me and this dawning realization crossed his face. I think I must have stammered something out about gas or something before grabbing the folders I needed and jetting out. For the next couple of hours, that man _hounded_ me, I couldn't get away from him! He was following me as if he were a hungry bear and I was holding raw meat!

First, he followed me all the way down to ballistics; I needed to talk to Noin about a case where we think a stolen gun that was stolen from someone else who had stole it from a _cop_ had been used in a murder. My mind was wrapped up in my work. I turned around and bam, face to collar bone. I tried to step to the left and he stepped with me, just… looking at me. I'm sure you already know the look well by the time you're reading this. So, with him standing there, the only thing I could do was shout, at the top of my lungs, "DIARRHEA!" and bolt away.

The next time he was able to get close to me was lunch. I had my tray loaded up, ready to head to a corner, eat and read a book and there he was. I moved to the right, towards where the rookies sat, and he angled towards me. Gee, is this what Quatre felt like when Trowa finally decided that he wasn't going to let him go and start pursuing him? I felt grateful, because when it came to your dad and me, _I_ was the one who did all the chasing. Boy, was he worth is. (You still are, Heero, if you're reading this.) Thankfully your Uncle Wufei was there, grabbing Trowa away with some bit of extra work or whatnot. I swear, if I had an ounce of Wufei's energy… but I digress. I had time to eat in peace and just rest my eyes before lunch was over. Man, ever since I got pregnant with you, all I want to do is sleep. I guess it takes a lot of energy to grow a little Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy hybrid, don't it? Heh heh. Instinct must have kicked in. I looked up from my little half nap and here he came, just two or three strides of those long legs away. I scrambled up, looked him square in the eye and did the first thing that came to mind. I shouted "DIARRHEA!" and left the cafeteria as quickly as I could.

Wow… you just kicked again. What a strange feeling, but it's not bad. It's… now I can understand why some pregnant women just smile for no reason at all. Last night, your dad and I were laying on the couch face to face and he had his hand on my side, right where my belly is starting to swell out below my ribs. He made this soft hissing sound and leaned up, but I already knew what it was. You had fluttered against the palm of his hand. He kept his hand there for a long time, waiting to see if it would happen again. For the first time, kiddo, I saw this… _life_ in your dad's eyes… You absolutely, completely took his breath away. As far as I know, no one has ever been able to do that to Heero Yuy. You've already got him wrapped around that tiny finger of yours. You're a natural, and I'm proud you've got that Maxwell charm.

Anyway, on to my story. After lunch, I needed to go down to I.T., for _some_ reason, they were having some problems when one of their secondary systems shut down. Piece of cake really, but hey, Uncle Trowa's desk isn't too far away from mine and with him staring a hole in the side of my head, I was only too glad to be able to get away. I got up and headed down to fix the problem I created… Okay, Okay, I admit it, I caused the problem, but hey, I'm one of the best hackers you can find, and trust me, I _will_ teach you everything I know. And you know what he did!? He got up and followed me! Maybe he thought that we could go somewhere private and he could find out something he thought he needed to know. I started trotting down the hall, he started trotting down the hall. I broke into a run, he broke into a run. I started sprinting and when _he_ started sprinting, I did the only thing I could think of. I shouted at the top of my lungs as I ran past the interrogation room. "DIARRHEA!"

I tell you what, shaking an ex-Gundam pilot is no easy feat. Good thing I'm an ex-Gundam pilot, too. I made it down to I.T., fixed the problem and then began to slink around the building. Every time I saw him, I made a point to make sure I was going in the opposite direction from him. Things were going well until it was time to clock out. I was standing there, talking to Une and Wufei. We were discussing the upcoming snowstorm they're predicting, and bam, Uncle Trowa. I opened my mouth to shout my now infamous battle cry but before anything else could come out, he stuck a small box into my hand.

Anti-diarrhea pills.

Who knew your Uncle Trowa could have such a twisted sense of humor. I was standing there, my mouth opening and closing while my frazzled brain was trying to reset, but the only thing that happened was that he just smiled at me and said; "Congratulations."

Uncle Quatre and his big mouth.

Oh, also, turns out that "Uncle" Quatre is also just like me. Here I thought that perhaps L2 had been used as a dumping ground for experiments when it turns out, other colonies were having the same thing happening in them, too. I still say it's radiation or bad filtration devices. Heck, I _still_ think that maybe we were experimented on. There's people and factions out there that I truly wouldn't put it past. Maybe… that's why his mother died right after his birth. Or one of the reasons. Turns out that he and Trowa are trying for one of their own. I heard it's hard for us to conceive and I guess since I caught pregnant with the one and _only_ time your father and I… well, you know… I guess that gave them hope. I hope you've got a cousin by the time you read this, and all four parents intact.

Well, it's time to eat and _try_ to get a bit of rest. It's snowing outside, it's beautiful and so peaceful. I can't wait for you to see your first snow.

I love you, kid.

P.S.

Don't worry, kiddo, I won't let anyone nickname you Diarrhea.

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! I think I will make a few more entries for Duo's Diary! =)


	3. Chapter 3

May 30th, A.C. 199

Not much to report in today. I've been busy with work and _everyone_ now knows about you. Also, I've been relegated to desk work. That… I can't complain about. Yeah, I want to do my missions, but at the same time, gotta keep my kid safe. Speaking of missions, your dad's on one now. I haven't heard anything from him in two weeks, too. I'm not worried. Poor Uncle Quatre, though, is fretting for me. He's such a mother hen. Besides, I know your dad; he'll be fine and home soon.

I watched the funniest thing happen today, though. (Therefore desk duty isn't as bad as it's cracked up to be.) Okay, our break room is across the hall right from my desk, always has been, always will be. That's the glue that holds this beautiful universe together. Well, I had bought a six pack of soda this morning before work and brought it in, and since it was still room temperature, I put it in the freezer to do a quick cool down. By the time you're reading this, you're probably well versed in my weird habits. Digressing… I'm sitting there, going through paperwork and one of the rookies comes up and opens the fridge. He looks hot and tired so I tell him, "Hey, grab one of those pops I have in the freezer, help yourself." He says okay and then does so. I then ask him to put the others in the fridge for me, he does, and all is good and well.

 _Weeell_ , kind of. Wufei cuts his eyes to me, then to the rookie who's tapping the top of the soda, and then back to me. "How long have they been in there, Duo?" so I say "Uh… it's about time for them to come out." Wufei just narrows his eyes and takes a step back. Rookie is still lightly tapping the top and reading the roster on the wall in the hallway next to me.

I swear the next thing happened in slo-mo. He cracks the tab back and then _**BOOM**_ , the soda _explodes_ in his hand, sending half frozen slush up into the guys face, his hair, the walls, on me, on co-workers, _it even hit the ceiling_! And the funniest thing of all was watching Wufei sink to his knees, howling laughter. I had NO IDEA he could laugh!

I'm leaning back in my chair, my phone's ringing but there is NO way I can answer it right now. Wufei is doubled over, holding his ribs with his head down, trying to stop laughing, but to no avail, Une came out, took one look at the situation and started to snicker. I'm now leaning back in my chair, holding onto you and bellowing laughter. I don't think there was a dry eye on the entire floor. Trowa walks over from his cubical from the other side of me and is surveying the situation. I know his face was blank but his shoulders kept shaking as he held it in and the entire time, the rookie was standing there, and kept yelling "Shut up! Shut up!" Wufei starts laughing again and _tries_ to stand but is simply unable. I've never witnessed that before; he looked like a baby horse trying to walk for the first time, so I started laughing again. The rookie starts laughing, which gets Une going, people around us are snickering and man… I really needed that laugh.

Too bad your dad missed out on this, but knowing him, he would have stood there; all blank-faced and thinking we were all wasting valuable time. That's not to say that your dad doesn't have a good sense of humor, oh man, he does, but it's just a very dry sense of humor. Never. Never. Never-ever-ever prank him. He _will_ get you back. It won't be pretty, it won't be nice and you _will_ be the butt of his joke. Well, not you. You've already got him well trained and you're not even born yet! But me… yeah.

Remind me to tell you a few examples of your dad's paybacks. And then remember that _I'm_ the cool parent who has probably already let you go to a couple of awesome concerts and got you out of curfew or a grounding… because I'm the cool parent. (If you're reading this Heero… HAHAHAH SUCKER! I'M THE COOL PARENT!) Hey! You just kicked!

I love you, kid.

Duo.

A/N: The soda thing actually happened to my cousin and me; however, five of them had already exploded in the freezer before we could get to them. She found the only one that was still intact. I told her not to open it. The aforementioned 'splodey above was the result. I have never laughed so hard that I couldn't stand up.


End file.
